Josie's Adventures in Wonderland
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Josie and her friends had entered Wonderland and became Alices thanks to two ghosts named Lifty and Shifty, so the Mixels follow her to help her. Now, Josie and her friends have to fight Deadeye Melody D. Vell and Violet the Black Queen before they take over Wonderland.


Love Alice in Wonderland? Then check this out!

* * *

**Summary: Josie and her friends had entered Wonderland and became Alices thanks to two ghosts named Lifty and Shifty, so the Mixels follow her to help her. Now, Josie and her friends have to fight Deadeye Melody D. Vell and Violet the Black Queen before they take over Wonderland.**

**Author's Note: I don't own GoGoRiki, HTF, Mixels or other fandoms or everyone else's OCs. I do own my OCs BTW.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the cemetery. And on that cemetery was a haunted mansion that was haunted by the ghosts of two mischievous twins who were always lonesome, especially with another ghost who is their friend. They were really bored as they where playing cards. Unknown to the duo, three familiar voices where heard; those where the voices of Vanityriki, Pogoriki and Pogalinariki.

Vanityriki's voice (off-screen): (narrating) _Once apon a time in a haunted place unknown, there were the ghosts of two twins._

Pogoriki's voice (off-screen): (narrating) _No one knew who they are or how they died, but such a peculiar pair of ghost twins they were._  
Pogalinariki's voice (off-screen): (narrating) _The ghost twins began to think in worry._

One of the ghost twins, the younger brother, was really worried.

? (the younger brother): _Oh, I dont want to dissappear or be forgotten!_

? (the older brother): _I don't want to either. How can we make people to haunt?"_

? (the younger brother): _I don't know!_

So, the two kept thinking until their ghostly friend came with a book titled "Alice in Wonderland". Unknown to them, two more voices, a familiar one and a female one, Chikoriki and Chikelleriki (a.k.a. Fem!Chikoriki), where heard.

Chikoriki's voice (off-screen): (narrating) _The ghosts of the twins thought and thought…_

Chikelleriki's voice (off-screen): (narrating) _And finally, they came up with an idea._

After the two read the book, they thought of something. They saw a grey door. They realized that this door leads to Wonderland. The ghost twins laughed slyly as they got an idea.

? (the older brother): _You know what we're thinking?_

? (the younger brother): _Yes. We will find mortals stray into us._

? (the older brother) _And then… We'll never let them leave._

Ghost Twins: _They'll have to stay in Wonderland forever!_ (sly laughter) _Ehehehehehe!_

? (the younger brother) _Catchy._

Their friend, Catchy, came to them.

Catchy: _Yes?_

? (the older brother) _Here's what we want you to do…_

And that is how the story begins… Meanwhile in another world, the sky is bright and sunny as music plays.

* * *

A PogorikiFan10 Production

Presents

Josie's Adventures in Wonderland

Featuring the voices of

**Alice in Wonderland**

**How do you get to Wonderland?**

Ken Navarro as Lifty and Shifty

Selena Gomez as Josie and Deadeye Melody

Dan Green as Pogoriki

Jason Anthony Griffith as Chikoriki

Tara Strong as Vanityriki, Pogalinariki and Chikelleriki

**Over the hill or under land?**

**Or just behind the tree?**

Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo and Teslo

Josh Keaton as Zorch

J. G. Quintel as Vulk

Ryan Cooper as Krader

Chris Edgerly as Shuff

Bobcat Goldthwait as Volectro

Doug Erholtz as Zaptor

**When clouds go rolling by**

**They roll away and leave the sky**

Kanae Ito as Amu Hinamori

Wayne Grayson as Wooliriki

**Where is the land beyond the eye**

**that people cannot see?**

GACKT as Gakupo Kamui

Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach

**Where do stars go?**

**Where is the silver crescent moon?**

Meiko Haigo as MEIKO/Meiko Sakine

Naoto Fuga as KAIKO/Kaiko Shion

**They must be somewhere**

**in the sunny afternoon**

Saki Fugita as Miku Hatsune

Asami Shimoda as Rin Kagamine

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Where is the path to Wonderland?**

Kana Hanazawa as Black Rock Shooter

Megan Hollingshead as Violet

**Over the hill or here or there?**

**I really wonder where**

Based on many versions of Alice in Wonderland, Alice in Musicland, Alice of Human Sacrifice and My Little Pony Equestria Girls

**Now we know the answer**

**When we're enjoying music**

**Always we're in Wonderland**

Written by

PogorikiFan10

* * *

As the music stopped, it was a beautiful day in the world of GoGoRiki a.k.a. Riki Town. A female cat riki about 18 years old with white fur, a fluffy tail, red hair and brown eyes with blue glasses was at her house, watering the roses; she's Josieriki, but everyone, or in this case, everyriki, calls her Josie. She looked at the sun and smiled as a butterfly came. She was happy, then the doorbell rang and she began to open it. When she answered, she saw her friends, which are sky blue rabbits.

The first one was female and had light sky blue hair with red ribbons on her short pigtails, red eyes, a red shirt with black short sleeves, a black skirt and red shoes; she's Vanityriki.

The second one was obviously a boy; he's Pogoriki. Vanityriki's younger brother.

The third (and last) one was also female and had a curl of hair on her head, a pink hairbow on her right ear, a pink skirt and pink blushes; she's Pogalinariki, Vanityriki's baby sister and Pogoriki's younger twin sister.

Vanityriki, Pogoriki and Pogalinariki: Hey, Josie!

Josie: Vanity! Pogo! Pogalina! How are my best friends doing?

Vanityriki: Pretty good.

Josie: Cool.

Pogalinariki: So Josie-chan, what are you doing?

Josie: Watering my roses.

Pogoriki: You mean gardening? Lame!

Vanityriki and Pogalinariki: (glares at Pogoriki) Pogo/Onichan!

Pogoriki: Sorry.

Josie: That's okay, but "lame", really?

Pogoriki: (sweatdrops) Well, I didn't really mean it.

After Pogoriki apologized to Josie, he, Josie, Vanityriki and Pogalinariki were sitting talking about what they want.

Vanityriki: Okay, you wanna know my dream? Here it is… I wanna be a fighter. You know, butt-kicking and brawling and hitting rikis with an object.

Pogalinariki: Well, I just wanted to be a princess so I can feel more loved when I'm cute. After all, I am adorable.

Pogoriki: Big whoop. I don't know what I'm gonna do since Vanity stole my dream.

Vanityriki glared at Pogoriki.

Josie: (to Pogoriki) Why don't you be a singer.

Pogoriki: (smirked) Great idea. I'll be a singer!

Vanityriki: Way to go, bro! (claps her hands)

Pogalinariki: (cheers) Yay, Onichan!

Pogoriki: Thanks.

Josie: Well, do you wanna know my dream?

The three rabbits nodded.

Josie: Good. Because if I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?

Pogalinariki: I guess so.

Vanityriki: Oh yeah. It's like when I was reading a book with no pictures and I use my imagination. I remember that.

Pogoriki: I remember the same thing, except that Doco was reading a book with no pictures and I was gonna use my imagination, but he said that it was nonsense.

Vanityriki and Josie rolled her eyes.

Josie: Well, in my world…

Then, she began to sing.

[Josie]

**Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers  
In a world of my own**

**All the flowers**  
**Would have very extra special powers**  
**They would sit and talk to me for hours**  
**When I'm lonely in a world of my own**

**There'd be new birds**  
**Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds**  
**Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds**  
**Within that world of my own**

**I could listen to a babbling brook**  
**And hear a song that I could understand**  
**I keep wishing it could be that way**  
**Because my world would be a Wonderland**

As Josie stopped, the three clapped their hands. Suddenly, the four heard someone complaining; it sounded like Chikoriki.

Chikoriki: (off-screen) Why am I wearing this awful dress?!

?: (off-screen) Oh come on, Chiko. You look fine.

Chikoriki: (off-screen) No I don't, I look like a girl!

Josie, Vanityriki, Pogoriki and Pogalinariki went to Chikoriki's house, only to see a purple haired magenta hedgehog with glasses named Chikoriki in a pink dress and a pink hat with a pink bow and roses. Alongside him is his older sister, Chikariki. Chikariki looks exactly like Chikoriki, only with a yellow hairbow on her ponytail.

Chikariki: Relax, Chiko. At least noriki's here to see this.

Josie, Vanityriki, Pogoriki and Pogalinariki: Chiko?!

Chikoriki and Chikariki turned to see Josie, Vanityriki, Pogoriki and Pogalinariki, looking at him. They came inside and asked him what happened? Chikoriki explained his story to them as all except Chikariki went outside.

Vanityriki: That's why you've been wearing girl clothes?

Chikoriki: Yeah. It seemed very embarrassing.

Pogoriki: Embarrassing? Because you're wearing women's clothing?

Chikoriki nodded.

Pogalinariki: Don't worry, Chiko-chan. We won't laugh at you.

Josie: Yeah. How bad can it be?

Unknown to the five, a ghost named Catchy was watching over the five rikis, smiling deviously as he let out a trademark laugh. He had heard the fours dreams and why Chikoriki is dressed like a girl. The ghost disappeared, then materialized in the haunted mansion where the ghost twins haunted. Then, Catchy revealed himself to be the ghost of a wolf (in HTF style) with red and blue eyes (like 3D glasses), a silver mask, a silver bandana around his neck, a silver hooded cape, silver gloves and a silver belt with a white star on it. Then, then approached to the silhouettes of the ghost twins except their eyes are shown.

? (the older brother): _Did you do what we told you?_

Catchy: _Oh yes, my lords. I have done the spying, and I found a young lady and four teenagers._

Ghost Twins: _A young lady and four teenagers?!_

? (the younger brother): _Tell us everything_.

Catchy: _Well, the rabbit in red wanted to be a fighter, the boy rabbit wanted to be a singer, the rabbit's twin sister wanted to be a princess, the hedgehog was dressed like a girl, even though he's a boy, and the young lady who turned out to be a cat girl wants a world of her own._

The ghost twins smiled as they let out their trademark laughs. The two came out of the shadows and revealed themselves to be the ghosts of two raccoons who were actually twins.

One of them, the younger brother, wore a long white ghost hoodie with a hood that was covering his head, but only his face is shown.

The other one, the older brother, wore the same hoodie as his brother and had a puff of fur on his head.

? (the older brother) _So, they want to have their dreams come true, do they?_ (to his brother) _What do you think?_

? (the younger brother) _Well, the hedgehog was wearing women's clothing, so great idea. Let the nightmare begin._

The ghost twins laughed slyly as they finally found their victims.

? (the older brother): (to Catchy) _Catchy, what are their names?_

Catchy: _Vanityriki, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Chikoriki and Josie._

? (the younger brother): _Well, their names sounded familiar, especially Josie…_ (blushing) _So let's get 'em!_

The three ghosts laughed slyly.

? (the older brother): _You've done well._

Catchy: _Thank you, Lifty and Shifty._

The ghosts twins a.k.a. Lifty and Shifty pulled their trademark grins as they planned something so horrible.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 2 will be coming soon...


End file.
